Bad Liar
"Bad Liar" de Selena Gomez aparece en Just Dance 2018 y Just Dance Now. Aparición de la bailarina El entrenador es una chica con el pelo rosa chicle atado en una cola de caballo con flequillo. Lleva una camisa amarilla corta con manga corta, un chaleco de mezclilla azul claro y un par de gafas rosa claro. Ella también lleva calcetines azules de rodilla y una falda rosa y zapatillas de deporte. Ella tiene un guante naranja y un contorno que se supone que representa a la bailarina como un boceto. Fondo Durante los versos, el fondo es principalmente blanco con diferentes bocetos, como ventanas, plantas, cactus, casas y apartamentos, bicicletas y semáforos que se mueven hacia la izquierda gradualmente. Durante el coro, los bocetos son principalmente de dientes de león esparcidos alrededor, y los dientes de león que se acercan demasiado crecen más dientes de león de sus pétalos. El fondo también muestra aleatoriamente cuadrados de colores y rectángulos. La mayoría de los bocetos y elementos generalmente se dejan en blanco y negro, pero ocasionalmente se vuelven de color. Gold Moves Hay 3 Movimientos de oro en la rutina: Gold Move 1: levanta y encierra tus brazos en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Move Gold Move 2: mueve los brazos hacia adentro y muévete hacia la derecha. MoveMovimiento 3. Pon tu puño derecho en la palma de tu mano izquierda. Badliar gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Badliar gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badliar gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badliar gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Badliar gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badliar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Bad Liar'' is the second song by Selena Gomez (as a solo entry) in the series. **However, if her discography with The Scene is considered, this is her fourth appearance in the series. **This is her eleventh overall song to be featured in the whole franchise. *''Bad Liar'' was leaked one day before the teaser was released. *The title of Bad Liar’s Ubisoft UK preview spelled "OFFICIAL" in the title as "OFFICIEL" for a few minutes before changing it to the English version of the word. *The dancer, as seen in the Beta avatar, was supposed to use a different color scheme. *As seen in the menu assets, the coach was meant to have a straight, thick black and white outline instead of the ripped one used in-game. *The lyric line in the bridge "Reality actuality a reality", in which the letter R in reality is not capitalized. *The menu banner uses a concept art picture rather than the finished product in-game. Galería Game Files Badliar cover generic.jpg|''Bad Liar'' Badliar cover albumcoach.png| album coach Badliar banner bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) BadLiar Albumbkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Badliar ava.png|Avatar BadLair_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Badliar menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar load.png|Loading screen Badliar coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen badliar gameplay.png|Gameplay Promotional Images badliar teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BY8q6BCgdjR/https://www.instagram.com/p/BY8mes8ggi7/ Screenshot_2018-05-18-08-01-13.png| notification (along with 24K Magic (Extreme Version) and Sayonara) Behind the Scenes Badliar concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 3.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 4.jpg|Concept art badliar concept art 5.jpg|Concept art badliar concept art 6.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Badliar p1 beta ava.png|Beta avatar Others badliar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badliar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez - Bad Liar Teasers Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bad Liar - Just Dance 2018 Bad Liar - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:Bad Liar tr:Bad Liar Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Rock Categoría:Canciones de Selena Gómez Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Shirley Henault